


Beacon

by VaultOfMelkurMistress



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Light-Hearted, Snapshots, just a nice little Missy story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:42:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21736264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VaultOfMelkurMistress/pseuds/VaultOfMelkurMistress
Summary: Snapshots of Missy and the Doctor, set between Death in Heaven and The Magician’s Apprentice, over five days in Missy’s timeline. A quick bit of physicality with her past self, and from there it’s all Doctor/Master, ends with 13. It’s mostly a fun, light story with nice Thrissy feels at the end, so give it a little go :-)
Relationships: The Master (Simm) & Missy, Thirteenth Doctor/Missy, Twelfth Doctor/Missy
Comments: 8
Kudos: 43
Collections: Purple Rainbows - a Thrissy collection., Twissy Stories





	Beacon

**Author's Note:**

> These are snapshots of Missy's life set after Death in Heaven. There is a short Missy/Simm sex scene where I have tried very hard to keep it ok for a T rating because it's just a passing moment. The rest is all angst and feeling with Twissy encounters and then a thirteen encounter.

**Day one**

Missy sat on the floor of her console room, slightly offended that the Doctor had pointed her own device at her. Her  _ own _ weapon, and such a  _ clever _ device it was too! She was really quite proud of it, even the way it felt in her hand - the way the metal warmed to her touch - quite sexy really. 

The Doctor though, he didn’t appreciate her exquisite design one little bit. No, he just glared at her, and gave her disapproving and disappointed looks when she rocked up and started vaporising people. What else was she going to? Rock up and throw a tea party? Tea however,  _ was _ always appealing.

Missy sighed and stretched her arms above her head before hopping up in an impressive manoeuvre, expertly done so many times - another thing that she decided was simply not appreciated. The navigation of her own restrictive clothing really was a skill - maybe even an art form.

“He really  _ did _ that - pointed my clever little toy at me, I am almost offended.”

She took out her compact, leaning against her console as she popped it open and surveyed her makeup.

“Immaculate, especially for a dead woman,” she said, snapping her compact shut and popping it back into the surprisingly spacious confines of her jacket.

Adjusting the monitor, she tapped in some coordinates and zoomed in on the Doctor - still in the graveyard. She froze the screen and focused on the image.

“You know Doctor, actually,  _ I’m _ the better person here, because  _ I _ did a good thing,” she said with a chuckle. “I could have killed lots more of your little friends - but no, I was ever so good and only killed a handful...well..maybe more but the point is, I could have killed everyone, so yay Missy! Missy is gooder than you. Also, I won. Let’s not forget that Missy won, once again.”

She leaned heavily on the console and frowned at the frozen image of the Doctor on her screen.

“Well, no use gloating when you’re not here to see it. Think I’ll pop in and see you again - maybe let you take a breather first. Appreciate my talents with a little time for contemplation.”

Missy cycled through the Doctor’s timeline then smirked cycling backwards as an idea struck her. In moments her attention turned to images of her past self as they appeared on the screen.

“I really am very attractive, and I think,” she said, her fingers moving sensually over the console controls, “that I might pop in and say hi.”

_ Her plans were normally far more detailed - organising, considering, moves and counter moves - escape routes. Everything she did involved precision and careful consideration - but where her other selves was concerned, a little more spontaneity was called for. So the next morning she woke, tangled up in her sheets and with herself. His head rested in the crook of her neck as she became fascinated at the way his beard tickled her skin.  _

“Wakey wakey gorgeous,” she whispered, kissing his head. 

When she had no response, she spoke more audibly as her fingers danced lightly up the bare skin of his side, before making a sudden move to tickle him. She laughed loudly as he startled, jumping back, his eyes wide as he tried to process where he was and if he was under attack. When his senses restored, he grabbed her wrists, preventing her attack and rolled over, his body weight holding her in place as he kissed her deeply. 

Missy smiled and wriggled underneath him, eager for him to play more. As soon as his hands released her wrists and moved to the interesting and very pleasant way that he had taken to running his hands in an exploratory fashion over every inch of her bare flesh he could reach, she resumed tickling him. 

With a growl he grabbed her wrists and pinned her down, his face inches from hers as he cast an annoyed glare at her own amused gaze. 

“Would you stop, doing that? You know we don’t like it,” he said.

“Well, my dear Master, I simply can’t help myself,” she said as she eased up her head, just reaching his mouth as she moaned lightly, kissing him. “I had fun last night, but it’s my turn to be  _ mastered _ now...I’ll let you tie me up!”

He kept her arms pinned either side of her head as he ground his crotch into her with a groan.

“Fuck Missy, we are gorgeous,” he said as he held her wrists firmly and devoured her mouth.

“Mmmm,” she responded. “We are.”

Much later when they had both finally exhausted themselves, she stood at her console, fully dressed, except for her jacket, as she tapped buttons and pulled levers, looking at the readings produced and keeping a close eye on the Doctor. 

The Master emerged finally into her console room, half dressed, buttoning up his shirt as he glanced around. 

“You really have this purple theme working for you,” he said.

“Yes I do, but we always have the very best taste.”

“Oh yes, my dear Mistress, we do,” he said, his arms slipping around her waist as he stepped close behind her, kissing her neck. 

Missy tilted her head back, granting him better access and smiled. He chuckled when, despite her gaze directed to the ceiling, his hand received a firm slap the moment it slipped from her waist and touched her controls. Spinning around, she took his face in her hands and kissed him deeply, finally stepping back with a sigh.

“That it then?” he said. “You kicking me out?”

“Oh don’t be so dramatic about it, just don’t leave it too long - maybe we should have a nice date next time.”

“A date? With myself?” he said, laughing, “Well I can be assured of good company and great sex I suppose.”

“That I can,” she said with a smile, as she pulled the lever on the doors. 

He took his coat from the stand and slipped it on, buttoning it with an equally appreciative smile. 

“Good so see you as always, bye sis.”

She closed the doors and turned to the monitor, watching him walk back to his TARDIS.

“I’d be annoyed about the sis thing, but just _ look  _ at that body, I love me loads.”

**Day two**

She was already immaculate and so with a simple check in her compact mirror to confirm her perfection, she smiled, deciding on the optimum point in time. 

She arranged her skirt until It draped perfectly around her while she sat on the high stone wall which lined the pathway that the Doctor was currently heading to. She relaxed, appearing as if sitting there was a mere coincidence and totally unplanned. She couldn’t wait to see his face.

He turned the corner and stopped in his tracks, staring at her.

“Doctor! What a surprise!” she said, sounding really quite surprised. Her acting skills impressed her more and more every regeneration.

“Missy,” he said simply, after a rather long time of simply staring at her.

“Yep!” she said, holding out her arms to him. 

“You’re alive,” he simply said.

Missy burst into laughter, “Oh my dear Doctor, you didn't really think I was dead?”

“No, no I didn’t - it’s just good to have your survival confirmed - it always is,” he said. 

“Death, as you know, is not for me. Not a good look on me you see. Well, come on then! Help a lady down, be a hero,  _ save me _ .”

“You got up there Missy, you can get down again.”

“Spoil sport, you’re missing a great chance to have a cuddle,” she said, as she jumped down and stood in front of him with a big smile. “Missed me?”

“No,” he said, leaning back against the adjacent wall and casting a slight smile. “It’s barely been two days - believe it or not, I’m still not happy with you,”

“Oh dear, are you all cross with me for the maths teacher and the birthday present you were SO ungracious about?”

“P.E. teacher and of course I’m cross! Human lives aren’t a game Missy.”

“No, definitely maths - know your own pets Doctor! And you’re right, they're not, _ you and I _ though…”

“Are also not a game - not when I keep losing you,” he said, not without obvious sadness.

“Oh, are you going to propose? Lucky me!” Missy said, choosing to blatantly ignore the feeling behind his words.

“Yes, I am. I am going to propose that you don’t do anything for my next birthday.”

“Oh how you disappoint me Doctor, I’ll be waiting for that proposal. And no, I won’t ignore your next birthday - I really did work hard at your present.”

“It involved turning the entire dead of humankind into Cybermen! That was not a good gift Missy!”

“Suit yourself Doctor, tea?”

He placed his hands on his hips and made a deep sigh before looking at her. “Why not.” 

Missy broke into a broad grin and slipped her arm into the Doctors, hugging his arm as she propelled them off toward a cafe of her choosing.

**  
Day three**

He was alone again and she smiled, happy that her calculations were precise once again. It simply would not do to have an entourage of humans following him around, but these days, it was just her gift - the one who had cried so much over that unfortunate incident with the maths teacher. Unfortunate/amusing - Missy didn’t see what the fuss was all about.

She walked up silently, dropping down to the grass beside him, leaning back on her arms and tilting her head to the sky, mirroring his pose. She waited, and soon she was rewarded with a deep sigh as he turned his head to look at her.

“How’s _Clara_?” she said, with a far too bright smile, that told the Doctor there was no sincerity in her words. 

“Coping. Humans have an incredible ability to endure and keep going,” he said. 

“Oh good for them, aren’t they marvellous. I’m inspired, now let’s go somewhere nice - dancing?”

“Missy,” he sighed deeply as he turned around, sitting up to regard her. “I came here to gather my thoughts, be silent.”

Missy merely smirked and shifted position until her head was in his lap and she was stretched out as comfortable as possible on the thick blanket the grass provided them. 

“Sometimes, I need to take a moment,” he said, but he gave a sad smile as she turned, looking straight up at him, their eyes meeting.

“Anything I can do honey?” she said, lifting her arm until she interlaced her fingers with his, hands clasped firmly.

“No, it’s Clara. Grief, is a difficult thing, she needs time,” he said. 

“Yeah,” Missy said, looking up at a nearby tree. “That doesn’t really interest me.”

“You could go,” he suggested.

“No,” she said, shrugging, before pulling his hand to her mouth and placing a soft kiss on his knuckles. “I don’t care, but it bothers you, so if all you are going to do is sit here, I’ll lie right here with you.”

He looked down at her, a flash of compassion in her eyes, despite her own actions being the source of Clara’s pain and it’s subsequent affect on him, and he smiled, warmth and appreciation flooding from him.   
  


**Day four**

The next day, she chose a location a few days forward -  _ ish _ , linear time was a tricky and annoying concept, but he had seemed sad and she didn’t like that one bit. She waited at a table in a very nice restaurant, her table of course in the most prominent position, the view spectacular and the waiters, most certainly hypnotised to give the very best service to her and only her.

They had tea and cake in comfortable silence until the Doctor shook his head with a smile and asked if it really had been necessary to hypnotise the staff, it was after all, their job to serve the customers in the restaurant, and she  _ had _ clearly arranged for them to be the only guests.

Missy laughed, shaking her head before meeting his eyes with a sudden seriousness.

“I don’t feel right these days Doctor, sometimes I wonder what I'm doing and why and whether I need new hobbies.”

“Your hobbies have involved vaporising my friends lately Missy, so new hobbies would be a good idea,” he said, frowning at her as he tried to work out her angle.

“Yep, and that’s super bad. Hey, maybe I won’t be bad anymore - see if I can be good for a while - that might be a fun game.”

“It’s better if it’s not a game, I could help you try that..” he began, then closed his eyes as she laughed.

He paused, mentally nudging and was momentarily surprised as she inched her barriers open and let him in just enough that he could see a flash of vulnerability and strong powerful emotion coupled with a rising conflict. He reached a hand to hers across the table but was met with a sudden resistance as she abruptly pulled her barriers up - a door slamming shut in her mind.

“I’ll be sure to call you if I ever want to play at being a hero Doctor,” she said deliberately dismissively.

“You can always come to me, you always could. I you ever feel lost - I'll be your beacon Missy.”

Missy shrugged off his hand and reached across, stealing food from his plate despite having an abundant spread on her own side of the table. She popped it into her mouth and shook her head as she swallowed.

The Doctor sighed and gave her a sad smile. She laughed, wishing she could make sense of the odd conflicted feelings that seemed to be bothering her lately. Burn a planet, vaporise the Doctor’s pets, that should not cause these _feelings_...why then, did she not feel so amused about those concepts?

She smiled and sipped her tea, “maybe I will someday, but you know me, places to burn, people to kill.” 

“You could try something else?”

“Maybe someday Doctor,” she said, clicking her fingers to summon a waiter. “Ask me in fifty years or so.”  
  


**Day five**

Curiosity, and a dangerous lack of consideration for her own timeline, saw her moving further forward the next day. Her hand stalled over the controls as she located the next point in the Doctor’s timeline that did not come accompanied by humans. She selected a cafe in a wood, a clear night, with a beautiful view of a distant nebula in the night sky above. Sitting comfortably, she waited for a glimpse of the Doctor. 

“This seat taken?” 

Missy looked up, momentarily thrown as she took in the Doctor’s new appearance. She contemplated whether she had caused her regeneration or someone else - in which case she may need to exact revenge on someone for daring to hurt her Doctor.

“Rainbows, braces, I like the boots, and great hair,” Missy said with a broad smile.

“Thanks, I like it,” the Doctor said smiling warmly. “Were you waiting for me?”

“Yep, I’m bored,” Missy said, chuckling in a way that gave the Doctor a sudden clear memory of previous incarnation of her friend. 

“You bored could end up dangerous..we saw each other last ...at a restaurant?” the Doctor asked, careful not to make a mistake and reveal anything of her future. 

“Yep, did you miss me?” 

“Yeah, yeah I did. I missed you a whole lot Missy,” the Doctor said as she smiled at her warmly, before standing and walking around the table, pulling her into a tight hug. 

“Doctor, what prompted this?” Missy asked, slipping her arms around her and pulling the Doctor down onto her lap as she hugged her back. 

“I didn’t do that enough - when I was him.”

“Yes well, I got accustomed.”

“More than you should have...I’m sorry, but I really like hugs this time.”

“How lucky for me then,” Missy said, smiling.

The Doctor breathed in her hair and sighed, wrapping her arms around her and kissing her head.

“I really have missed you,” she said wistfully.

“Doctor?” 

“Yes?”

“How long has it been?”

“Too long, I'm just gonna not let you go for a bit,”

“ _Doctor_...did I do that naughty trick where I pretend to die and did you actually believe it?”

“No, not like that - well maybe...don’t know? Hope if you did..you pretended.”

“You hope..oh my dear Doctor, you thought I died?”

“Maybe, or left me - not a nice feeling, not at all,” she hugs her together. “Don’t do that ok?”

“I have no intention of ever dying my dear Doctor and you must know by now that you won't get rid of me as long as there are stars in the sky, and even if they all went out."

They had kissed, softly and with considerable love before Missy had shook her head and kissed the Doctor’s hand. 

“Go find me, I’m sure I will love this cuddly you very much. Bye honey.”  
  


_ Back in her TARDIS once more, she decided to relax with some tea and cake, feeling as if she had been working quite hard - all that tracking of the Doctor was fun but even she needed a break. Frowning, she noticed a light on her TARDIS console - coordinates and an image on her monitor of a confession dial. In curiosity she armed herself and set about investigating the situation.  _

_  
_ The Doctor stood alone in her TARDIS her hands danced across her console as she scanned for any trace of the version of Missy who was such an important part of her own timeline - her words replaying in her mind - she has no intention of ever dying. 

She decided that she would do everything she could to find her, and if she felt lost, or conflicted or had no idea if she was good or bad or anything in between, she vowed to open her arms to her.

Graham stopped as he came in through the console room door, a sandwich in his hand as he watched the Doctor deep in concentration at her console. 

“Found that kitchen - what are you up to Doc?”

“Leave a trail of breadcrumbs to that kitchen...which is appropriate for a kitchen. Maybe a trail of books for the library - things rearranged a bit, I need to make a map. Later though because I’m looking for a friend. She’s lost, or she might not be, or she is and she doesn’t even realise it. However she is, I think she needs to come home, and I’m going…” she said with determination as she pulled a lever. “To leave a light on for her.”

“Where's her home?” he asked. 

“Right here, if she chooses. Hope she does. Love her. Quite a bit actually,” the Doctor said. 

“Let’s get looking then,” Graham said, with a smile. 


End file.
